lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
2016/March
This page lists complete information on Lana Del Rey's activities in March, 2016. NOTE: Information on Del Rey's new record is in the March 19th section. Information on her 2016 tour is in the March 21st section. March 1 Del Rey posted a selfie on Instagram (@lanadelrey). March1Selfie.png March 3 Del Rey was spotted on an errand run in Malibu, California. March4_1.jpg|tagged March4_2.jpg|tagged March 5 Del Rey celebrated the debut of Bruce Wagner's novel, "I Met Someone", at the Chateau Marmont in California. BruceWagner1.jpg BruceWagner2.jpg BruceWagner3.jpg LDRandCeCe.jpg She also posted a picture of herself at the same event on Instagram (@lanadelrey). NOTE: It has since been deleted. LDRSpiritAnimalPost.jpg March 10 Del Rey was spotted on a Malibu, California beach trip. MalibuBeach1.jpeg|tagged MalibuBeach2.jpeg|tagged MalibuBeach3.jpeg|tagged MalibuBeach4.jpeg|tagged MalibuBeach5.jpeg|tagged MalibuBeach6.jpeg|tagged MalibuBeach7.jpeg|tagged MalibuBeach8.jpeg|tagged MalibuBeach9.jpeg|tagged MalibuBeach10.jpeg|tagged MalibuBeach11.jpeg|tagged MalibuBeach12.jpeg|tagged March 11 Del Rey posted a selfie on Instagram (@honeymoon). March11Selfie.jpeg She also met up with Emile Haynie for dinner. LDRandEmileHaynie.jpeg March 17 Del Rey attended a Bruce Springsteen concert with Chuck Grant and Patrick Hoelck. March 18 Del Rey changed her profile picture on Instagram (@honeymoon). HONEYMOON_PROFILE_PIC.jpg March 19 Del Rey posted two selfies on Instagram (@lanadelrey). The first selfie was of Del Rey and Johnny Blue Eyes (her stylist). There is speculation that Del Rey is filming a new music video, based on the item placed on her head and the fact that she's wearing a wedding veil (NOTE: this selfie has since been deleted). The second selfie depicted Del Rey in a studio. She captioned the post with the statement, "every day". LDRandJohnny.jpg StudioSelfie.jpg Later, Del Rey posted a photo of her two managers, in the studio, on her other Instagram account (@honeymoon). She captioned the post saying, "I can't tell if my managers like it, but I know they're on crack". Ben+Ed.jpg Then, one of Del Rey's managers posted a photo of Del Rey in the studio, on his Instagram (@bentap77). He later commented on the same post saying, "beautiful new songs in progress :)".https://www.instagram.com/p/BDLPd1VqSKd/?taken-by=lanadelreymom InTheStudio2016.jpg March 20 Del Rey hung out with fans at the Melrose Trading Post in Los Angeles, California. MRTP1.jpg MRTP2.jpg MRTP3.jpg MRTP4.jpg MRTP5.jpg MRTP6.jpg MRTP7.jpg March 21 Del Rey announced on social media that tickets for her 2016 festival shows were for sale on her website. You can buy them here: http://www.lanadelrey.com/live March 23 Del Rey posted a selfie on Instagram (@lanadelrey). She captioned the post saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm coming to some of the most beautiful places in the world this summer for festivals. Absolutely can't wait to see everyone on our way through Switzerland, Greece, Ireland and many more stops until we eventually play back home in August in California. I'll be keeping you updated and posting the festival flyers as they come out. All my love, Lana Del Rey". FestivalSelfie.jpg Later, Del Rey was also spotted on a Malibu, California beach trip. MALIBU_1.jpg|tagged MALIBU_2.jpg|tagged MALIBU_3.jpg|tagged MALIBU_4.jpg|tagged MALIBU_5.jpg|tagged MALIBU_6.jpg|tagged MALIBU_7.jpg|tagged MALIBU_8.jpg|tagged MALIBU_9.jpg|tagged MALIBU_10.jpg|tagged MALIBU_11.jpg|tagged MALIBU_12.jpg|tagged MALIBU_13.jpg|tagged MALIBU_14.jpg|tagged At night time, Del Rey posted a video of herself watching the full moon, as Connie Francis's "Where the Boys Are" played in the background, on her other Instagram account (@honeymoon). March 25 Del Rey changed her profile picture on Instagram (@lanadelrey). LANADELREY_PROFILE_PIC.jpg March 26 Del Rey attended Lady Gaga's 30th birthday party, at the No Name Club in Los Angeles, California. LDRatGagas30th.jpg Category:2016